cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Amit Amberknight
Early Life Childhood Amit Amberknight was born on Coruscant in 40 BBY. His parents were visiting coruscant, because he was expected to come a week afterwards, when they'd be home on Tatooine but he came early. His mother was a normal woman, but his father was a wicked slave to the darkside. His father's sith name was Darth Maul. Amit fled the scene of a fire at his Tatooine house that his mother accidentally had set, when making a food that is considered a rare delicacy on Qiilura. His father was on a mission for his mysterious master, that he never meet, on who knows what planet. Amit loved his mother much, and saved all the credits he could, then went back to save his mother. by the time he went back to the igloo shaped hut, it was entirely crisp. Singed brown and black, he ran away crying as he was just ten years old. His astromech droid M1-LO followed Amit, and from then on, Amit vowed to take vengeance on his mother, and to kill his father, and his master. Midlife Becoming a Sith Amit did a little bit off bounty hunting, and jedi hunting for the next twenty years of his life. Amit had then found a sith master of a sith organization, whose name was Jake Rubyfight. Jake Rubyfight showed Amit the ways of the sith, and even became to some extent, friends. Amit, and Jake went on missions, once Amit was on a mission alone, on Umbara, where he meet a jedi who seemed very unprofessional the jedi couldn't even tell he was a sith! Amit took his chance at getting Republic information, and struck a fake friendship with the jedi Tomm Skywalker. Amit ended up again, becoming friends with someone else who he didn't expect. Amit has been collecting information on the sith academy, and final has collected enough. Confronting A Lost Father Amit has been betrayed so much, his dad, to take care of him, his dad, to do what his master wants rather than time with his son when his own wife died, his dad, lying about dying! Jake decides Amit shall go kill his father. Tomm has decided to become Amit's apprentice, and learn more about the sith. Amit finally went on the mission to kill his father with Tomm. Maul offered Amit to be his apprentice, and kill his own student, or save his student and his dad kill him, Amit Killed his dad, but also lost his apprentice to a lava pit. Amit returned to his master, and told him the news. Amit now was betrayed by his father again except this time it cost a second life. Or so he thought, Tomm actually survived, but Amit never found this out, as Tomm did die for a few minutes so Amit felt his spirit die. The Galactic Empire Amit during the Rebellion Amit continued his life, practicing his sithly powers every once in awhile to still have his powers. for the rest of his life he mostly did smuggling. He kept in touch with his master, and became a trillion air he bought many lots on just about every planet with available space, made a few space stations, and purchased tons of ships. Amit donated money to the Empire, and the Rebellion as he didn't care which way the war went. The End of Life Amit's final loses Amit survived the war, which took his old master Jake who had become a jedi and worked for the Rebellion. Amit had an honorary Jedi funeral for his lost friend. M1-LO his droid remained with him until Amit's second to last flight, Amit was becoming a stronger sith in his later years, but more wiser as well. M1-LO was blown up when they came across new republic security, because Amit and M1-LO were flying straight past the station. Amit had some droids who M1-LO talked to alerted about his death. Amit's Death Amit was finally depressed, deeply. He had no one left. His mom died in a fire. His dad hated him and attempted to kill him so Amit had to murder his father. Tomm Skywalker his old student, what Amit knew, he was dead. Jake his old master, turned to the light side, and had died. M1-LO his last friend, his astromech droid died in a run in with new Republic security. Amit resurrected himself from the darkside, and turned to the lightside, knowing everyone he loved would want that, his mother, Jake, and M1-LO. M1-LO never liked the sith ways, but followed his master's orders more. Amit went into one of his attack cruisers the next day to do his last ever smuggling, when his ship was being attacked, when Republic security ships came and identified the ship as his, as he was still a criminal. Amit died above Alderaan. Amit's Funeral Luke Skywalker felt a disturbance in the force, a jedi dying, and found Amit's body, he was baffled, knowing he was a criminal, and killed jedi back in the original Republic, but still held an honorary jedi funeral ceremony for Amit Amberknight, knowing the force could never lie. Luke then found out from one of his spies, that Amit had treated his employees with much respect the last day of his life. Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rebel Alliance